GIBBY
USA |no_episodes = List of "Gibby" Episodes Season 1: ?? Season 2: ?? |runtime = 23 min. |network = The N, Nickelodeon |first_aired = cancelled |last_aired = |nick_name = Gibby |imdb_id = |tv_com_id = }} The Show has been cancelled by Nickelodeon Gibby is another potential iCarly spin-off like Sam & Cat. Noah Munck will reprise his role as Gibby Gibson. In the premise of the show, Gibby gets a gig at a recreational center where he winds up as a mentor to four offbeat middle-school students. center|250px "Gibby is Singing" Air Time The Airing of "Gibby" are here: Past Episode All New Episode Want to see it again? Repeat Episode "Holiday Only" More Past & New Episodes List Here: Past & New Episodes Main Characters Gibby Gibson Orenthal "Gibby" Cornelius Gibson (Noah Munck) is a friend and classmate of Carly, Sam, and Freddie and the show's breakout character. Due to his odd personality and pudgy appearance, he is an outcast at school, although he does have a few friends. A running gag on the show is that Gibby often takes his shirt off in every episode in which he is featured. Since Season 4, he has not taken his shirt off and stated in "iStill Psycho", he said he takes his shirt off "less regularly now." He often appears on iCarly to assist Carly, Sam, and Freddie. Gibby started off as an occasional recurring character of the show, but was promoted to a main character by Season 4. Gibby has a little brother named Guppy (played by Munck's younger brother), who is seen in the episodes "iPsycho", "iSell Penny Tees", "iDo", and "iStart a Fan War". In "iMove Out", he has a pet bulldog named Grubbles. A running gag in many episodes usually has many characters yelling "Gibby!" to him, either when they are aggravated or annoyed by him. Since he became a series regular, Gibby often says his name in a deepened voice, usually like "Gibbay!!" whenever he enters a scene or just at random. It was revealed in the episode, "iStill Psycho", that his birth name is Orenthal Gibson. Much like Freddie, he is often a victim of Sam's pranks, but she has shown to have more respect for him. In "iSpeed Date", his last name is finally revealed as Gibson at his house's postbox saying "The Gibsons" and reveals he has a girlfriend named Tasha. A very attractive girl, she only has small part in the episode. This surprised Carly, Sam, and Freddie, because they feel that Tasha is somewhat out of Gibby's league. In "iEnrage Gibby", Tasha returns and has a larger role, showing much affection towards Gibby, it also implies that she is at least 16 years old after Gibby said he would walk her to her car. In this episode, Gibby is shown to be ruthless and jealous, but in a comedic way. He is also shown to be a skilled kickboxer. Gibby is portrayed to be a very capable fighter, almost to the level of Sam, as shown in "iPsycho", where he succeeds in breaking into and smashing down a barricaded door. In the episode "iCan't Take It" Gibby is shown to be a strong singer when he serenades Sam and Freddie after he has a change of heart about trying to break them up. His mom Charlotte went on a date with Spencer in "iFix a Pop Star", but they broke up because he looked too much like Carly to her and she looked too much like Gibby to him. His parents are divorced. He also has some emotional problems because he is the main target for most bullies (mostly Sam). He is very good friend with Spencer. In "iKiss", he became Carly's replacement in Spencer's football training. In "iCarly Awards", Spencer gave him the awards and he gave them to Carly and Sam. In "iQuit iCarly", he became Spencer's "boat boy" and he helped him defeat the Pirates. In "iPsycho", Spencer finds out that Gibby is not allowed to go to the camp anymore, so he cheers him up by inviting him to "Camp Spencer". In "iGot a Hot Room" his grandpa gives Spencer a haircut. In "iSell Penny-Tees", he introduces Spencer to Fugtor, his bus driver from Uzbekistan, for translate the phrases of Krustacia, Spencer's potential girlfriend from Uzbekistan, but the driver only spoke Uzbek and ended up falling for Krustacia, much to Spencer's dismay. In "iOMG", Gibby felt bad about hurting Spencer in the experiment. In "iParty with Victorious", he revealed he is skilled in massage therapy by aiding Spencer, so Spencer refused to drive the rest of the gang to Los Angeles unless Gibby was allowed to accompany them. Gibby also hosts the show with Carly and Sam doing things with sets. Now after Carly Shay lift with her Dad & ICarly had end, It force Gibby to do his own way & help other by getting a gig at a recreational center where he winds up as a mentor to four offbeat middle-school students. *Chris Meyer *Kara Royster as Gail *Dusan Brown as Winston *Taylor Groothuis *River Alexander as Flip *Adam Dorfman as Markon *Juliana Long Tyson as Sierra Other Casts *Eric Osovsky as Kid #1 *Kalama Epstein as Kid #2 *Jack Rozuk as Mean Kid #1 *Cynthia Rube as Nurse Faye *Tim Soergel as Deek *Paul Tigue as Mr. Waggit "More To Come Soon" Episodes Picture "COMING SOON" External links Spin Off From ICarly & anther spin off Sam & Cat *'IMDB.com:' Gibby Tv show *'Nick.com:' "COMING SOON"